Prism
by nillawaferss
Summary: A collection of steamy one-shots between the Generation of Miracles and their pink haired manager. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Kuroko

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroko No basket or the characters. All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

**_1. Kuroko_**

* * *

"Tetsu-kun! Where are you?"

...

_"Tetsu-kuuuunnnn!"_

_..._

"Maan!" Momoi huffed, folding her arms over her chest as she gazed around the empty gymnasium. "I wanted to see if we could go get milkshakes together after practice.. Where could he have run off to?"

Letting out a small sigh she headed back through the double doors into the hallway. As she passed through the area she noticed the light in the boy's locker room was still on. She stopped walking and leaned her ear towards the door. The sound of running water could be heard on the other side. This was the third time this week she'd heard someone lingering around the gym after school this late. She furrowed her brow and pushed the door open to step inside.

"Hello?" She called poking her head around the corner where the showers were. There was no response to her words. Only the sounds of soft humming as the person continued showering.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're going to have to finish up and get going. I need to lock up the place."

...

Momoi tied back her long pink locks into a ponytail as she walked through the steam filled room. _"Hellooo?"_

...

She slowly began to lose her patience the longer she was ignored. Stomping her feet onto the ground she charged into the showers and pulled back the curtain.

"Hey! I told you to- _Eh!?_"

She stumbled back onto the ground in surprise; her face turning nearly the color of her hair. _"Tetsu-kun!"_

"M.. Momoi-san!" The cyan haired boy quickly grasped the shower curtain, pulling it in front of his exposed body.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought you heard me coming!" She cried shaking her head and covering her face in embarrassment. Kuroko switched off the water and grabbed his towel from the floor, wrapping it around his waist. "The volume of the water must have been too loud. I thought I was the only one here."

"O-oh.." She nodded still averting her eyes from the boy. "Um.. Tetsu-kun. What are you still doing here, by the way?"

"Well you see.. The water is turned off at my house. And I wanted to take a shower after practice." Kuroko coyly explained scratching his head.

"So that was who had been hanging around the school every night.. If you would have told me the water was shut off at your place I would have let you come over to take a shower, 'ya know."

"Sorry. I just didn't want to burden anyone." Kuroko gave her a soft smile and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks." She giggled, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Looking up at Kuroko she noticed his mouth was parted slightly and his cheeks were tinged with a faint blush.

"Tetsu-kun..?" She asked tilting her head in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Her gaze followed his azure irises down to her waist. The white skirt she was wearing had become completely transparent when she fell back onto the wet floor putting her pink and black polka dot panties on full display. "Wah!" She gasped and quickly backed against the wall, crossing her legs and trying to cover up with her hands the best she could. Kuroko's expression turned guilty and he quickly searched for another towel to give her -but he'd only brought one for himself, which was currently around his hips.

"I-I'm sorry, Momoi-san!" He said waving out his hands in panic when the flustered girl began to whimper. He chewed his bottom lip anxiously as he thought of what he should do. He'd already flashed the poor girl. Now he'd been caught sneaking perverted glances at her body. He quickly moved to her side and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Momoi flinched slightly when she felt his nose brush against her ear.

_"If I hold you like this, then there's nothing to worry about right? No one can see a thing."_

Kuroko gently ran a hand down her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her eyes slowly fell shut as his lips touched her cheek, then her jaw bone, slowly making their way to her throat. She let out a small gasp when she felt him beginning to place a trail of open mouthed kisses down her shoulder, pulling her body closer to his. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she was pressed against his bare skin and breathed in his scent.

_"Tetsu-kun.."_ She sighed contently at the feeling of his rough hands running up her back and grasping at her hair, pulling her long bubble gum locks from the tie and gently pulling her into a kiss. His tongue slowly pushed past her lips and wrestled with hers. Her legs began to tremble and her whole body was heating up fast. This was something she'd only been able to daydream about until now. It was almost overwhelming. She could feel the growing bulge at his waist through the thin white towel that rested on his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her lower body against Kuroko's, earning a soft groan from the boy.

"Please.. Momoi-san.." He panted out in a low whisper and lowered his head. Chills ran down her spine as she saw the pleading look in his eyes. He wanted this just as badly as she did.

Without another moment of hesitation she stripped off her green hoodie and did the same with her wet skirt. Kuroko helped her roll her shirt over her head and she reached back to unclasp her bra. Dropping her panties to the floor, she was left completely exposed. Though being the only one naked didn't seem very fair. She grinned slightly and reached for the towel around his waist. Kuroko hesitantly allowed her to pull it open and let it fall to the ground. They both took a moment to drink in the view of each other's bodies before connecting again in a heated kiss. Momoi let out a loud gasp as Kuroko's finger slowly slipped into her heat. Adding one finger, then two into her slick core. Unable to stand on her shaky legs, Kuroko backed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist for support. Her breathing became shallow as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted the one thing that she'd been fantasizing about for months. Kuroko seemed to notice this and removed his fingers. He lifted the girl up a bit higher, positioning his stiff length at her entrance.

"Momoi-san.. Is it alright?" He asked softly.

Looking at his half lidded eyes and pink cheeks, She ran a finger over his lips and giggled. "Of course, Tetsu-kun.. For my first time.. I've always wanted it to be you."

Kuroko's face blushed deeper and he took in a sharp breath as she lowered herself onto him, engulfing his member in her tight heat. They both gasped as the sensation filled them and they began to move together, rocking their hips slowly in a sensual dance. Momoi claimed his lips in a harsh kiss and he picked up his pace. "

_Hnn.. Hah.. Hahh.. Ohhh..."_ She panted, biting her bottom lip as the boy plunged into her. Pleasure filled moans and the sound of their sweat covered bodies slapping together echoed through the empty locker room. Kuroko felt her inner muscles squeeze him and he knew she was close -He was too.

"Ahh! Ahh-! Testu.. Kun!" She cried wantonly as the wave of her orgasm hit her and she grasped to him tightly. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he reached his release just seconds after. The two clung to each other for a few moments to catch their breath before slowly untangling and stepping to the floor. They wiped the sweat from their bodies and pulled on their clothes. Momoi zipped up her green sweat shirt and flipped her long hair over her shoulders with a slight frown. Kuroko had never been a man of many words, not to mention the strange thing that had just occurred had definitely been unexpected.

"Ah.. um.. Tetsu-kun.." She started, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Hai?" He asked rolling his shirt over his head and slipping on his shoes.

"I was actually looking for you after practice to see if you'd want to go out and get a milkshake with me. And then I found you in here.." She said shuffling her feet. She was going to feel absolutely horrible if he turned down her offer now. Kuroko nodded and stepped towards her to take her hand. "We should get going then, or it'll be dark soon."

Momoi blushed again as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips and the two made their way back outside hand in hand.

* * *

**I always figured a lemon with Kuroko would be a bit fluffy and sweet cx**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. ****Next up is Kise~!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Kise

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroko No basket or the characters. All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

**_2. Kise_**

* * *

Momoi nibbled the end of her per as she sat at her desk, drumming her fingers against her clipboard. She needed to come up with some strategic new plays for the team's upcoming match this month. A knock on the door sounded out, breaking her concentration.

"Momoicchi?"

She looked up at the door and lowered her pen when he suddenly entered.

"I didn't say you could come in." She noted dryly as the bubbly blonde took a seat in the chair across from her.

He put on a slightly hurt expression and placed a hand to his forehead. "Momoicchi is so cold.. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite manager!~"

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now, Ki-chan. Can you make this quick or come back later? I've got to get this finished."

"That's our manager. Always a hard worker." He giggled and leaned forward on his elbows. His gaze trailed up her arms to her shoulders and over he nape of her neck. "Hmm.. Come to think of it Momoicchi.. You've been looking a bit stressed lately. Your posture is so stiff."

Her eyes glanced up at him for a moment and she sat up straight. "..You think so?" She said rubbing the back of her neck. It'd been some time since she'd been able to get a good night's rest. Between running practices and writing out the team's plays she barely got time to relax. No to mention the enormous size of her chest put extra strain on her back.

Kise smirked slightly and nodded. "Yeah.. I don't think you should be pushing yourself so hard. You need to try and unwind every once in a while."

Momoi sighed softly and stretched her arms. "I think you're right. My job isn't exactly easy, but it means everything to me when you guys are prepared to win your games."

Kise placed his large hands over hers and gave them a squeeze. "And we couldn't thank you enough for everything that you do. We owe everything to you, Momoicchi."

He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, slowly lifting his face and making eye contact with her.

She smiled and blushed a bit at his flattery "..Thank you, Ki-chan. You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

The blonde's golden eyes stayed fixed on her pink orbs and she began to feel a bit uncomfortable under his strong gaze.

"Um.. Well.. If you'll excuse me now, I have to head home soon. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She pulled her hand away and moved to grab her bag and keys. Kise watched as she made her way towards the door. "You're walking?"

She turned back with a small nod. "Yeah. My place isn't too far from here."

He stood from the chair and leaned onto the doorway. "I could drive you home if you'd like. You should really try and take it easy for a while or you'll exhaust yourself."

Momoi gripped the strap of her duffel bag and lowered her eyes. Kise always acted differently when it was just the two of them. She'd pretended to be oblivious to his subtle flirtatious comments and lingering glances. Admittedly, she found him attractive. What girl wouldn't? He was a model with a beautiful face and a toned body. She just feared that if things ever got further between them, it could potentially ruin their friendship. With a nervous gulp she pulled open the door and stepped outside. "Alright then."

Kise whistled to himself as the two made their way to his car. He pulled open the passenger seat and Momoi climbed inside. The cool leather seat felt nice against her skin. Shutting the door and hopping in on the other side, he started the engine and pulled off down the road. Momoi kept her eyes out the window as they drove through town. Kise turned on the radio and began to flip through the stations when they stopped at a red light.

"Anything you'd like to hear, Momoicchi?"

She quickly shook her head and pulled her skirt down her thighs. Kise glanced over at her for a moment and smiled at her nervousness. She could feel his eyes on her and it was making her heart race with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. He let out a small laugh and leaned back in his seat. The red light seemed to last forever and Momoi prayed it would just change to green already. When the green light flashed she breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the car ride with Kise was only half as awkward as their previous encounters. She was more than relieved when they arrived in her driveway. She just wanted to get inside and relax with a hot bath and a cup of chai tea.

"Well then, I'll see ya later Momoicchi~" Kise chirped ruffling her pink locks.

She blushed slightly and rubbed her fingers together. She felt a bit guilty for clamming up like this when he was doing her a favor. They were friends.. Why couldn't she relax when it was just the two of them?

"Ah.. um.. Ki-chan.." She started.

Hm? What is it?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"You could come inside and I'll make you something to eat if you'd like."

He placed his phone back in his pocket and flashed her a bright smile. "That'd be great, Momoicchi!"

He hopped out of the car to open the door for her and the two made their way up the front steps to her apartment. Momoi fumbled with her keys in the door for a bit before pushing it open. "It's not much.. But it's home. You can sit wherever you'd like."

Kise looked around the place before taking a seat on the sofa.

"You want anything to drink?" She called, pulling out a pan from the cupboard. "

Nah. I'm fine, thanks." He replied picking up the remote and switching on the tv. Momoi turned on the stove and began slicing vegetables as Kise mindlessly flipped through the channels. Both caught the other sneaking glances here and there. Momoi's previous anxieties began to develop into pure excitement as she caught the hungry gaze in his eyes. She slowly and teasingly bent over to grab things from the fridge and swayed her hips sensually as she walked. They could tell the same thing was on both of their minds. But the question was; who would be the first to act.

Kise couldn't take it anymore and placed down the remote and walked into the kitchen. Momoi flinched when she felt his large arms wrap around her waist and he pressed his body against hers. She groaned softly when he brought his hands up to rub her shoulders and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mmm.. That feels good, Ki-chan." She sighed leaning her head back and shutting her eyes.

He pressed his fingers into her muscles and kissed along her jawbone. "You deserve it, Momoicchi."

_"And so much more.."_ He purred, leaning down to lick the curve of her shoulder. "Let me take away some of your stress, okay?"

She suppressed a shudder when she realized just what he was implying. Turning her face slightly she leaned in so their noses were touching. "I'd like that, Ki-chan." She whispered; Her soft breath tickling his lips as she spoke. "My body feels so _tense_.."

A large smirk spread on his lips and he twisted them around, changing their position so Momoi was laying with her chest pressed against the counter. Kise gripped her slender hips and slowly bent her over onto the marble countertop. She was letting out rapid breaths now, hardly able to contain her excitement as his hands ran down her sides and lifted the hem of her skirt, exposing her pink lace panties. She bit her lip in anticipation when she heard him fumbling with his belt buckle. In one swift motion, Kise made away with her underwear and his shirt. She looked over her shoulder and felt a shiver run through her body from her shoulders to her toes. The tight muscles of his abdomen flexed as he bent over to take her hips in his hands once again. Kise let out a deep breath and placed himself at her entrance. He chuckled to see she was already dripping wet.

"Get ready for it." He whispered and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Momoi let out a loud moan as he plunged himself into her heated core. She was so tight it was hard for him to move back and forth at first. But as he continued she grew wetter and wetter, making it easier to slide in and out. Her moans turned into desperate cries of pleasure as she begged for him to go deeper. Kise grit his teeth and clutched her hips in a bruising grip as their bodies smacked together. Momoi pressed her face onto the countertop and squeezed her eyes shut as she grew closer and closer to her release. Before she knew it, Kise had suddenly stopped and let out a strained cry as he emptied his seed into her. The sticky warmth of his cum filling her as she hit her climax right after. He hunched over on top of her as he recovered from his high and ran a hand through her pink locks. _"Huff.. Huff.. That was amazing.."_ He breathed slowly rolling off of her and pulling up his jeans. Momoi stood up from the counter and pulled down her skirt.

"I feel much better now." She said letting out a deep sigh as the two made their way onto the sofa. Kise pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back in a comforting gentle gesture. Momoi smiled to herself. She was glad that things weren't weird between them anymore.

"Hey.. Do you smell that?" Kise asked quirking a brow. Momoi sniffed the air and whipped around to see the kitchen quickly filling with smoke from the burning pan on the stove.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that!" She cried springing off the couch and running to put out the fire. The stove had been charred and would definitely need to be replaced. She clutched her head and growled in frustration. "Agh-! Now I have to get a new stove! I'm stressing out all over again!"

Kise brought out his wallet and placed a few yen bills on the coffee table. "I've got it covered."

Momoi hung her head and slumped back onto the couch "Thank you so much, Ki-chan. I owe you one."

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her. "It's no problem at all, Momoicchi. But if you're still feeling stressed.. I know about 24 other ways to fix that."

"Twenty four..?" She asked with wide eyes. Kise chuckled and pulled out a magazine from his bag. The title on the cover read _**'****25 ****positions to screw away her**** stress'**_.

"I don't think we can get through all of these in one night.." She muttered with a flushed face as she flipped through the dirty articles. Kise giggled and ran a hand up her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. Momoi giggled and tossed the magazine to the floor as he climbed over her. "Well we'll just have to work at it as long as it takes then won't we? You're our team manager. I have to make sure you're on top of your game."

* * *

**There's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Next up is Midorima~! **

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Midorima

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroko No basket or the characters. All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

**_3. Midorima_**

* * *

"Hey~ Shin-chan! Can you finish up for today? It's getting late." Momoi let out a yawn and propped her chin onto her knuckles. Watching Midorima shoot threes for hours on end after practice wasn't part of her job.. But she knew that he preferred the company -even if he didn't want to admit it. Midorima pushed up his glasses and grabbed another basketball from the cart.

"If you feel like leaving, leave. I have work to do." He stated simply before making another impressive shot.

She did have to hand it to him; She didn't know a single person who could make throws like he could. It was a truly incredible skill that she admired.

"Ne.. Shin-chan." Momoi called watching another ball soar through the air and swish through the hoop.

"What is it?" Midorima asked setting up another shot.

"How do you make threes like that? You're the only person I know who can do it. What's your secret?"

He aimed the ball and flicked his wrist, turning back to face Momoi. "Why would I tell anyone the secret to my technique?"

She watched as the next ball made it through the rim and smiled. "It's just really amazing.. I'd love to know how to do it."

Midorima paused before grabbing another ball and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I could show you. But only once."

Momoi perked up from the bench and hopped to her feet. "R-really?"

He nodded and motioned for her to come. She walked over to his side and grabbed a ball from the cart. Midorima stepped back and stood behind her. She rolled the ball in her hands and stared up at the hoop._ It was so far.. How on Earth did he make it look so simple?_ Turning back to Midorima she tilted her head. "So what do I do first?"

He folded his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. "First, hold the ball up level with your chin."

Momoi nodded and followed his instructions.

"Next, hold in your elbow at a ninety degree angle. Not too far in, not too far out. It's all about positioning.."

She gripped the ball and bent her elbow. Ninety degrees.. "Got it."

"Now, aim the ball for the hoop as straight as possible."

She narrowed her eyes and pointed the ball up towards the rim.

"The only thing left to do is to make the shot. Flick your wrist out and use your palm to push the ball forward through the air."

Momoi took in a deep breath. "Alright. Here goes." She followed his exact order and sent the ball soaring across the court. She let out a squeal of excitement and bounced in place. But her smile quickly disappeared as the basketball smacked into the backboard before landing in the trash bin beside the hoop.

"Not even close." Midorima said shaking his head in disappointment.

Her mouth hung open in awe and she clenched her fists. "I.. I almost had it!"

"Hn. Just forget about it. You're wasting both of our time."

Momoi twisted her mouth into a pout and stomped her foot. "I know I could get it if I just practiced at it some more."

"A meaningless effort." He replied still shaking his head. "There's a reason it's my signature move. I'm the only person who has perfected and can perfect it."

She let out a defeated sigh and slumped her shoulders. "I guess I'll never be any good compared to you guys."

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'll let you try it just once more." He informed her grabbing another ball from the cart. She cheered up a bit at his offer and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Shin-chan!"

"Just come, quickly." He said lowering his eyes. Momoi hopped over to his side and faced the hoop again. He placed the ball into her hands and moved behind her. She was a bit surprised when he kept his hands covered over her own.

"I'll show you properly this time." He explained, raising her arms up. She tried to stay focused on the ball and not the heat coming from his body which was pressed against her own.

"Now, remember what I told you?"

"Eh?"

"..Hold the ball up level with your chin." He stated flatly.

"O-oh! Right! Sorry.." She muttered shaking her head. She moved the ball up near her chin; Midorima's long arms still hovering over her head.

"Now.. what came next?"

"Bend my elbow.. At a ninety degree angle." She replied, folding in her arm.

"Very good." Midorima said lowly, very close to her ear. It made her shiver slightly.

"And then what?"

"And then.." She breathed, trying her hardest not to lose her concentration. But the way Midorima was whispering in her ear and pressing against her like this was too distracting! _And she had a feeling that smug bastard knew it, too.._

"S-Shin-chan!" She muttered, shutting her eyes and turning away. Midorima let out a small chuckle. Momoi could feel the vibrations in his chest against her back as he dropped the ball to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

"..And _then_ what?" He repeated a bit louder, leaning down to peer at her face. He cheeks were turning bright red at their close contact. _They were in the gym for crying out loud! What if someone walked in and saw them like this? She couldn't take it anymore!_

"Well, I think that's enough for today."

Momoi slowly opened her eyes as he released her and looked up over her shoulder. "Um.. Now what?" She asked nervously.

Midorima took a step back and grabbed his sweatshirt from the bench. "I'm going home." He replied heading towards the door.

"Y-You're leaving?" She asked in confusion. Her heart was still pounding. _How could he just walk away so calmly like nothing had just happened?_

Midorima stopped walking and clutched the lucky item inside his pants pocket. It was a paper Sakura blossom. Looking back at Momoi's hair, he noticed it bared a keen resemblance. Both the Sakura blossom, and Satsuki. They were beautiful.

He slowly turned on his heels and approached the flustered girl. "What's wrong? Were you anticipating something, Satsuki-san?"

She flinched at his bold accusation and quickly turned her face away. "O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

Midorima smirked slightly as he stepped in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face back towards him. "You're a bad liar, Satsuki-san."

She froze as his gaze fell to her lips and their faces slowly inched closer.

"It's fine if you were expecting this sort of thing.." He whispered, closing the gap between them. "I don't mind."

Their lips pressed together and Momoi sighed, losing herself in the kiss. That was another thing she could say Midorima had perfected. He was a _damn_ good kisser. Their tongues brushed together and she let out a soft groan as Midorima nibbled on her bottom lip. His hands came up under the back of her shirt and unhooked the clasp of her bra.

"P-please.. Shin-chan.. Not here. Someone could catch us!" She pleaded in between kisses. Midorima let out an annoyed scoff and scooped the girl into his arms.

"Woah! Wait! What are you doing?" She stuttered as he carried her underneath the bleachers and laid her down on the floor.

"You said someone might catch us if we stayed in plain view. No one should be able to see anything from down here." He shrugged.

"I meant we should move someplace else other than the gym!" She complained balling her fists.

"Everyone has long left for home by now. We'll be fine here." He explained pushing up his glasses. "Now, come." He ordered, patting his thigh. Momoi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a dog, ya'know.." She grumbled climbing into his lap. He chuckled softly and pulled her into another kiss. The moment their lips made contact, it was as though their surroundings seemed to disappear. Midorima broke the kiss for a moment to pull off his shirt. He swiftly did the same with hers, taking a moment to admire the lovely shape of her round, full breasts. He slowly lifted her to her knees and pulled her underwear to the side. Momoi gave no protests as he rubbed his long fingers over her wet flower.

She hissed as one of the long digits entered her tight opening and his thumb circled over her sensitive clit. Her breathing became ragged and she wrapped her arms around Midorima neck for support. She could feel his growing arousal rubbing against her thigh through his basketball shorts. Feeling a bit unfair that she was the only one feeling good, she reached a shaky hand out to grasp the waistband of his pants. Midorima gave a small grunt of pleasure as her small hand slipped inside and gripped his member. Using his other hand, he pulled her upper torso closer to him, licking and sucking at her throat. She gasped and let out small mewls as his fingers picked up their pace, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

But she didn't want to be finished yet.. She still wanted Midorima to feel the amazing things she was. Curling her fingers around his shaft, she pumped her fist up and down his now rock hard length. She smeared the precum flowing from the tip over the head with her thumb and quickened her movements. Midorima growled and lowered his head. She could feel his muscles rippling and clenching as she worked on him. He was getting close too. Momoi bit down on the inside of her lip as she tried to hold back her climax. But it was no use, Midorima had found her sweet spot, curling his fingers inside of her heat, tapping it over and over until she saw white. Letting out a strangled cry she exploded with pleasure around him and slumped forward into his chest. Feeling her orgasm in his hand was enough to send him over the edge. He grit his teeth as he reached his release, coating her palm in his hot seed.

The two broke apart to catch their breath. Midorima slowly reached into his bag to grab a towel and cleaned himself up before tossing it to Satsuki. "Here."

"..Thanks.." She said awkwardly and rolled her shirt over her head. Midorima stood to his feet and offered her a hand. She let out a muffled gasp as he suddenly covered his lips with hers. The heat of his kisses always leaving her in a daze after he pulled away.

He ran a hand over her hair and slung his bag over his shoulder with a small smirk. "Well, I need to get going. I'm looking forward to practicing with you again, Satsuki-san."

* * *

**I feel like I may have written Mido-chin a bit too sexy here lol**

**but who knows maybe he really is like that underneath his stiff exterior ****idk**

**Welp, next up is Aomine~!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Aomine

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroko No basket or the characters. All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

_**4. Aomine**_

* * *

Momoi clenched her fists as she stormed through the halls of Teiko junior high. She had just started running the teams through drills before someone had pointed out that they were short one player. Had she not been so distracted lately she would have noticed.

"That stupid Aomine..! He thinks he can just skip out on practice!" She growled, kicking open the door to the rooftop. She looked up at the ledge that he'd made into his usual spot and folded her arms.

_"I know you're up there, Aomine! Now get your butt down here this second!"_

...

_"I know you can hear me! I'm not leaving until you come down."_

...

"..Shut up.."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Aomine, you can't keep skipping practice like this! The others all think it's unfair!"

Well that was hardly the truth. The rest of the team got through the day just fine without him. And Murasakibara didn't really participate when he decided to show up.

"..Don't care. Now get outta here. Your voice is givin' me a freakin' headache.."

Momoi felt a nerve twitch in her forehead. _"I'll show you headache, asshole..!"_ She muttered as she quickly climbed up the ladder and and approached the sleeping boy. She pulled off her shoe and sent it flying towards his head. Aomine sprung up and rubbed his sore skull. "Agh..! What the hell, Satsuki!?"

She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "You're always doing this! Do you think that you're above all of us or something? That you're too good to show up to practice?"

He let out a deep sigh and layed back down. "I already figured it out. My skills are already at their highest peak. The only one who can beat me is me."

"So I was right." She nodded and lowered her eyes. "Even if you don't think you need the extra practice, you could still show up to show a little support for your team mates!"

"Tch! Team? I _am_ the whole team!" He snorted folding his arms behind his head.

Momoi was taken back at his harsh words. "..I see.."

Aomine cracked one of his eyes open and stared up at the girl. Her voice sounded a bit hurt. He hated dealing with this sort of thing. He wasn't any good at showing sympathy to others. Especially his sensitive childhood friend.

"Look.. Satsuki.." He started awkwardly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying I don't need as much work as the others do. You should be spending more time with Tetsu who can't shoot. And try and get Murasakibara more motivated."

Momoi slowly raised her eyes to look at him and smiled softly. His apologize were always half-hearted, but she knew he just wanted to cheer her up.

"I guess you have a point there. But doesn't sitting up here alone get boring?" She asked taking a seat across from him. He gave her a shrug and shut his eyes again.

"Not really. I like it up here."

"This is a pretty nice spot." She mused feeling the cool breeze on her skin.

"Well if you're gonna stay up here, lay down and shut your mouth." He yawned. "You're so noisy.."

She glared at him before crawling over to the spot beside him. She stretched out her legs and rolled over onto her back to gaze up at the blue sky. The color reminded her of Tetsu-kun's eyes and it made her smile. Aomine watched her through his peripheral and scrunched up his nose in disdain at the goofy smile she wore. He could already tell what she was thinking -They'd been friends long enough to where her behavior and even her thoughts was predictable. What did that kid possibly have that he didn't? He suddenly broke from his thoughts and shut his eyes. _Ah! Who cares anyways!_ It's not like he wanted Satsuki's attention.. It was just annoying watching and listening to her swoon over Tetsu. The wind picked up again and the scent of her hair washed over him. She smelled like peaches and vanilla. His eyes traced over her her face and down the nape of her neck to her shoulders. He gulped when his eyes reached the two massive hills below her white uniform shirt.

"Ne.. Dai-chan."

He flinched and quickly turned his eyes back ahead. "..What is it?"

"Do you think know what Tetsu-kun would want for his birthday? What does he like?" She asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Ah.. I dunno.." He muttered.

"Well you're a huge help.." She mumbled before stretching her arms out and shutting her eyes. "I think I might try baking him something."

"Hn.." He snorted. "Good luck burning down your house."

"Hmm.. You might be right." She giggled and let out a dreamy sigh. "I just want to get him something special.."

Aomine could feel his blood beginning to boil the longer she ran her mouth about that little blue Shota-boy. He sat up with a frustrated sigh and stared down at her. She hadn't even noticed, and was still going on about all the things she wanted to do.

He couldn't listen to this anymore..

Momoi let out a muffled yelp as his lips suddenly came crashing down onto hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed at his chest, shoving him off of her. She spit off of the ledge and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the hell was that!?" She shouted.

He chuckled and sat Indian style. "I needed you to stop talking. It was pissing me off."

"So you had to _kiss_ me..?" She asked wide eyed.

He scoffed and turned his head. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she wrapped her arms around her body. "It was disgusting! Why would you do that?" She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

_Aomine was like a brother to her! Why was she feeling this flustered over a kiss?_

Looking over at her, Amoine noticed her unnerve and reached out to her. But he stopped when she flinched at his touch. Her eyes slowly opened. He was looking at her questioningly, as if he were trying to understand what she wanted from him. She wasn't even sure herself..

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she turned to face him. It was time to give this asshole a little payback.

"Dai-chan.." She whispered, grabbing onto his hand. His mouth hung open slightly as she crawled towards him. She slowly moved up to her knees and brought her face closer to his so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I just.." She said softly, brushing a finger down his tanned face. "..want to try something."

Aomine couldn't find the words to speak when her eyes fell shut and their lips touched again. She moved in closer to him and tilted her head sideways to deepen the kiss. When she finally pulled away her face was stained with a deep blush.

"It's just like I thought.." She breathed. "My body does react from kissing you..."

She had initially expected to feel repulsed doing anything like this with her childhood friend. But looking at him now.. His face had matured; His features were sharper and more defined. His body was now covered in lean, toned muscle.. He was definitely _not_ a kid anymore. Aomine felt his face heating up from the look she was giving him. Her eyes were practically licking his body with the hungry gaze they held.

She smiled at him sheepishly before moving to unzip his pants and began tugging them down to his knees. "I just want to try one more thing."

Before he could utter another word she had pulled out his semi-hard erection from his boxers and ran her finger along the underside of the tip causing him to hiss at the sudden sensation.

"Ah.. Satsuki.." He said in a strained voice just above a whisper.

"Does it feel good, Dai-chan?" She asked softly, rubbing her palm along his length.

Aomine's arms began to tremble and he collapsed under his own body weight onto his back. Momoi paused for a moment and climbed into his lap, lifting the bottom of his tank top and placing a trail of kisses down his sculpted chest and ran her hands along his abs. His muscles tensed and flexed under her movements. Lifting his upper body, he pulled her shoulders down to nip and lick at her neck and took her breasts into his hands. She shivered with pleasure and whispered his name. He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips, running a hand through her soft hair. Her eyes locked with his as she backed away and lowered herself between his legs again. He shut his eyes in response and tilted his head back as she swirled her tongue around the head before trailing it down the sides of his thick shaft. He made no effort to stop her. And Momoi's body was heating up from the sounds he was making. She couldn't help but want more. She slowly took his entire length into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down while sucking with a bit more force.

"Fuck.. Satsuki-!' He growled through clenched his teeth and laid his head back as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat over and over again. He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed a fistful of her pink locks and began to thrust his hips upwards. She suddenly felt him twitch inside her mouth and thick spurts of cum shot out, filling her mouth with his hot seed. She moaned contently and swallowed it down, slowly pulling his length from her mouth and licking her lips.

Aomine laid back and stared up at the sky blankly while he caught his breath.

Momoi pulled his jeans back on and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I guess we're even now." He'd thought he could make her come undone with that kiss. She had done that and _so_ much more.

Still in shock, Aomine couldn't find the words to speak as she stood to her feet.

"Well I have to get going. I can't leave those boys unsupervised for too long or who knows what'll happen. I better see you at practice tomorrow mister or I'll come find you again." She turned to leave when she felt his hand come up and pull her arm back.

"Dai-chan?" She asked curiously looking over her shoulder. She yelped in surprise as she was pulled onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body tightly.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She questioned struggling to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her firmly in place.

"Hm. I wouldn't mind that." He muttered with his eyes shut and let out a lazy yawn. "Now pipe down.."_  
_

"Eh? S-stop messing around!I have to get back to the gym!"

"Hey!"

"I know you can't have fallen asleep that fast!"

_"..Aomine!"_


End file.
